This invention relates to a fuel control system for a gas turbine engine.
It is known, for example, from UK patent application 2,088,962A, to provide a gas turbine engine fuel control system which includes a flow limiting valve in series with a metering device. The flow limiting valve operates when selected engine conditions exceed predetermined levels, and may also be operated to shut off flow completely, in response to a signal which requires the engine to be stopped. It is also known, for example from the above patent application, to provide a pressure relief valve which is connected between the outlet and inlet of a positive displacement pump which supplies fuel to the engine.